


What If I Hadn't Asked For Your Name...And Time Hadn't Stopped When You Said It To Me?

by amazonstorm



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love them so much, My First Work in This Fandom, backstreet boys on repeat, i wrote this in like two hours, miles/gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: Miles & Gwen share a moment.





	What If I Hadn't Asked For Your Name...And Time Hadn't Stopped When You Said It To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, "Sunflowers" is the song everyone's using, but I thought the Backstreet Boys' song "Chances" worked just as well, if not better, so listen to that while you're reading.
> 
> I haven't written fanfiction since 2017 and I thought I never would again. I want to thank Into The Spiderverse for making me inspired again. 
> 
> Also, do these two have a ship name?

_“Hey Miles? Got a minute?”_

For Gwen, Miles had all the minutes in the world. Maybe not just his world, but all the worlds he could name. He didn’t think he’d ever see her again, but there was her face, peeking out from a portal, smiling at him. 

 

 

‘Uh, yeah, sure! Lemme just grab my mask…”

 

 

 

They end up stopping a couple of minor robberies before ending up on a rooftop to just…city watch.  Miles has to admit, this is one of his favorite things about being Spiderman: being able to just watch the city from high up, from a point of view he’d only dreamed of. 

 

 

 

“You know something?” Gwen breaks the silence after a long moment. She scoots somewhat closer to him. 

 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

 

There’s a song playing in the background.  Miles isn’t paying much attention to the lyrics, but the words “What are the chances?” keep repeating and he suddenly feels the way he did when he finally took the leap of faith. 

 

 

Gwen is staring at him, but there’s an expression and emotion in her face that he can’t quite read.  “I’m glad I met you, I mean…I’m glad that we stopped Kingpin, but I almost feel grateful to him for that portal…” She’s twisting, feeling like she’s free falling. It’s written all over her face, too. 

 

 

“Almost?” he wonders aloud and then he thinks of the other things and he gets what she means.

 

 

There’s a long, pregnant silence and then a lyric cuts through Miles like glass:  _“Is it love, is it fate, who am I, whose to say…don't know exactly what it means…Is it love, is it fate, where it leads, who can say? Maybe you and I were meant to be…”_

They look at each other. He scoots closer and pulls up the mask, just a little bit. 

 

 

She inhales. 

 

 

_…a leap of faith…_

They both really hope that they’re not leaping alone. 

 

 

The press of lips reminds him of the spider bite, only its much more electrifying. He feels it moving along his nerves and he almost just wants to melt into the concrete.  It’s like how he felt when he was falling for the first time, it’s the feeling of seeing her for the first time again, it’s that joy of seeing her _again_  when he thought he never would. It’s everything he had dreamed of and yet, so much more. 

 

 

She thought she would never again be able to open herself up to someone again…and here they are, kissing, here they are, embracing, and there are those feelings again. She feels like she’s on stage, the lights are up and the adrenaline is going and she just doesn’t want to stop. She never wants this to end. 

 

She almost doesn’t want to go home. 

 

 

_What are the chances…._

Is it wise for a Spider to love? Neither of them are sure.

 

 

But they’re willing to try. If Peter could make it work…so could they. 


End file.
